


I met a superhero (I lost her)

by CelebrateTheFreedom



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelebrateTheFreedom/pseuds/CelebrateTheFreedom
Summary: I met a superhero.I lost her.I want her back.Two women fighting their way back together.





	I met a superhero (I lost her)

**Author's Note:**

> The title (and this whole fanfic) is from the song Superhero by Lauv.  
> I was listening to it and got inspired. Hope you like it.

Sharon sighed for what felt like the thousandth time in the last hour. She used the completely wrong strategy to confront Natasha. They had been seeing each other for quite some time now. Sharon wanted, no, she needed to know where they stood.

She knew the reasoning behind Natasha’s decision of never putting a label on what they had. But at the same time, she really needed to stop pushing Steve onto her, pretending they had nothing to do with the other. It hurt more than she could admit.

Sharon knew from the beginning it was a volatile fling they shared. It could end at any time. Nobody could know. And still, she longed for more. Maybe she was wrong, but they fit so well together. She snorted, she was in deep and it would hurt so bad when Nat pulled away.

She was really a fool for falling, but how could she help it. The whispered conversations, the confessions, the shit Nat shared with her. Sharon didn’t think many people knew the more raw and human side of Nat as she did. Somethings were easier said with the lights out. Natasha never let her guard down to anyone else. It was too dangerous and she would never ask that from her, it was something that was given, not requested.

She sighed again. She didn’t know where to go from there. Nat would find her when she was ready.

Sharon busied herself with work in hopes to stop thinking about the red-haired woman. It worked until it didn’t. They worked in the same place after all. It was a meeting Fury had requested with their top agents.

They locked eyes that uneventful afternoon, a room full of people waiting for orders from Fury. She knew Nat decided to be seen. It was her twisted way of reaching out. Sharon nodded her head once, acknowledging her intentions and tried to apologize with just a look, she doubted it worked.

Nat met her in the women's changing room, they didn’t talk. It was more of Nat pressing her up into a locker and kissing the life out of her, pushing her hands inside Sharon’s shirt while she gave as good as she got.

There would be time for talking when they were properly by themselves. This would have to do. And how much did Sharon miss her. It had been over five weeks with no signal from the widow.

She was wrong. There wasn’t time for talking later. Nat left and SHIELD was compromised. Sharon might have cried if she had had the time and the headspace. She really wanted to punch Rumlow in the balls right now, though. Fucking Hydra. Who would’ve thought?

She didn’t quite punch him in the balls but did as much as putting a gun to his head and beating him up a little.

Nat was hurt. She visited her in the hospital as soon as she got the news.

“You shouldn’t’ve come.” She muttered.

“I know,” Sharon whispered, touching her hair.

“Then leave.” She had a flat tone to her voice. Sharon knew what it meant.

“I would never do that.” She said emphatically, her voice low. Nat wasn’t looking at her, she kept her eyes low.

“Nat-“

“No.” When Nat looked at her, she knew the woman was scared.

“I'm a trained agent, you don’t get to do that to me.”

It was amazing how they communicated so much just a look, how much they knew each other. Sharon sighed, there wouldn’t be winners in this confrontation. She decided to retreat. For now, at least. She nodded her head once, just like in the meeting. Funny how then everything didn’t seem to be so final.

“Okay. Just-“ She paused looking defeated. “Stop pushing him to ask me on a date. You know who I want.”

Nat couldn’t hold back a smirk at that. She very well knew who Sharon wanted from the many nights the two had spent together.

In spite of her attitude, Nat’s face fell as soon as Sharon left the room. She sighed. Things shouldn’t have been so complicated. But then if things weren’t complicated it wouldn’t be her life. It seemed she was never allowed to have a happy ending.

Nat thought back to Clint’s secret family on the farm. How he kept it away from this chaotic life. She understood now. She never really got it before. But then, before she didn’t want what she did now. A life with Sharon. She was sounding ridiculous, even to herself. She also knew Sharon wouldn’t give up on them. Maybe it was all it took. Somebody not giving up on her as soon as they caught a glimpse of her fucked up life.

Sharon caught much more than a glimpse. She knew Nat better than anyone - other than Clint, of course. It had seemed so simple to blurt out things. With the lights out, being in her arms felt like nothing else ever did.

God, she was smitten. That’s why she left, that’s why she kept mentioning Steve. She didn’t want to admit wanting Sharon all to herself. Until she noticed she would lose the woman if she didn’t. That day on the lockers was when it all fell into place for her.

She was going to do what she always did. She was going to fight. Fight her way back to the arms of the woman she wanted. If she was lucky enough, that woman wouldn’t put up much of a fight. Because Nat was tired. Tired of having to fight so hard for everything. Fight to feel like she deserved anything good in this world.

In the end, Steve went after the man he loves. The man that he was meant to find no matter how much time went by. Maybe she could have this kind of love too. That was what she was going for now.

She entered Sharon’s room through the window. They would have to get better locks.

She walked into the apartment, taking everything in. Sharon wasn’t there yet. About an hour later she heard the lock on the door. She had her gun ready just in case.

Sharon got into the apartment with her gun in tow, Nat smiled, a good professional would always turn her on. She relaxed her hand on the gun and Sharon lowered hers when she spotted Nat on the couch.

“You almost gave me a heart attack.” She said closing the door and walking to her.

“Almost being the keyword.” Nat circled her arms around Sharon’s waist.

“Good to see you back.”

“Good to be back.”

Sharon just smiled and kissed her. Nat melted in her arms. It was good not having to fight all the time. It hadn’t been easy to arrive here, but it was certainly worth it.


End file.
